Yume
by Panthers Tear
Summary: after the war duo and heero have finally settled down together but can they handle civilian lives? will duo slip back into fighting? please r


Hey long time no see. Yea I've been busy cause I have exams coming up. Sorry to my loyal fans. This is a one hit based on the song leaving on a jet plane. Enjoy!

**Yume**

Ripples spread quickly across the lightly tinged surface of green tea the violet, eyed adolescents reflection rested in. The golden wrapper of an aero chocolate bar lay on the table, in a small crinkled ball. Two plates stained red from spaghetti the night before still rested in the sink. A familiar streak of blue paint on the white refrigerator, a greasy baseball cap tossed carelessly onto the counter, a cooking pan still sitting on the stove. These evoked more emotions then anything ever had before in the young boy. This was what he had become accustomed to. This was his life.

A small sigh escaped his tightly sealed lips as he thought of where he was going. He feared silently not for himself, but for the one person who had been stupid enough to care about him. What would become of him if the braided youth didn't return? Surely he would not be able to find the strength to go on. Since the end of the war an old lady in the supermarket had more power then his poor lover. All she had to do was yell murderer at him and he was headed for another breakdown. He was pretty fragile right now.

His eyes glanced slowly towards two black duffel bags from his time as a soldier packed once again with clothes, weapons, and emergency rations. That had been the absolute minimum he could take with him on missions, there fore that's about all he brought. He always traveled light and quickly back then. He used to be the greatest soldier in his troop, now he could barely keep food on the table.

His arm muscles became tense as he heard his lover stirring upstairs. Tears welled in his eyes as he checked the doorway to find that his beloved Heero still slept soundly. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the look on his beloved's face he whispered, "I… I have to go now Heero…" A slight groan nearly broke his heart and he turned swiftly to leave. If Heero awoke and asked him not to go he knew he wouldn't be able to. He could never do anything to hurt Heero.

Down once again, in the kitchen a soft jingle of his favorite song was abruptly ended when he answered his cell phone. "The jet will be waiting on the launch pad. Hurry soldier 02." Those few words would stick with him for life. Just like every other order given to him by Dr. G would stick with him for life. How could he ever forget someone who had tortured him so?

With blurred eyes he searched the sky out the window for the small yellow orb, which was arching over the mountains. A small shining light which sealed inside of it his destiny. "The sun…" he muttered looking down. A small tear escaped as he closed his eyes and made one small wet spot on an otherwise dry floor. His teeth tearing slightly at his lips brought forth the coppery taste of blood. He glanced out the window again.

The loud sound of a taxi's horn caught his attention. "Geeze G thought of everything" he sneered. Turning quickly he prepared to stalk out to the prepaid taxi. A strong feeling of loneliness gripped his heart as he picked up the stuffed bags. It felt like a clump suddenly got caught in his throat as he headed for the door. "Sometimes I wish I'd just die…"

As the youth went to open the door he looked up to see an overbearing face towering over him. Cobalt blue eyes seemed to see everything right down to his soul. The brisk scent of his favorite aftershave tingled his nose hairs. The strong sight of rippling muscles nearly filled his vision. A soft voice followed. "Duo… where are you going?" The lump in his throat seemed to triple in size and he nearly choked on it. "Heero I… please don't ask questions…"

His lover's hesitance to answer all but tore Heero's heart in two. Here he had thought he knew everything about his braided companion. If Duo would hide what he was doing now with packed to overflowing duffel bags what else was he hiding? Although, he was fairly sure he already knew what he was up to. He was sinking back into old times. He was going on a mission. And there was only one thing he could do that would stop him from going. "Duo… Duo Maxwell… would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Duo was shocked. Why… would the wonderful perfect Heero with his chiseled jaw and washboard abs want to marry the flawed ex gundam pilot? "Heero please… just kiss me… and smile for me…" He whispered leaning softly into the perfect soldiers embrace. As Heero held him, wishing he would never have to let go he heard Duo whisper. "Will you wait for me?" Heero hesitated. He had waited so long for this moment it felt like he couldn't wait for him. "When will you be back?"

"I… don't know… I hate to go but I… have to… Heero fighting is the only thing I've ever known… it's all I know how to do…"

Duo stood there in what felt now like a very cold hug and awaited Heero's response. He thought of all the nights since the end of the war. All the times when he had failed to protect Heero from himself. All the times when Heero had come close to succeeding in his suicide attempts. All the nights when they had gone hungry for their lack of ability to find a job. All the times he had let him down. All he could do was dabble in the work of normal men. A soldier was all he had ever been, so since the birth of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation all he had done is play around, and none of his 'jobs' had meant a thing. It frustrated him to no end.

Tears sprang to Duo's eyes as he spoke softly. "Heero… I love you… with all my heart… Every place I go… your all that's on my mind… Every song I sing… it's always for you…" Layer upon layer of emotion was evident is the braided boys voice. He swallowed the still growing lump in his throat and sobbed. "I will wear your wedding ring sweet Heero… when I return…. So please… Heero sweet Heero… one more time just… kiss me… smile for me… hold me… and above all please… just tell me that you'll wait for me."

Cutting off Heero's shaky response came another loud honk from the taxi. Duo closed his eyes and pushed away from Heero's embrace. "Now Heero… the time has come I have to go…" He leaned in gently and claimed Heero's lips, possibly for the very last time. "Close your eyes Heero… close your eyes and I'll be on my way. Dream of better days to come… dream of days when our pasts as soldiers… they won't hurt anymore. Dream of children, raising children. Racing with them across meadows chasing butterflies. Dream of that perfect little house out in the country where no one can bother us or ridicule us. Dream of days and nights spent by campfires out under the stars. Dream of days when we can joke and talk of pasts we'll no longer have to leave alone. Dream of times without talk shows, when we won't have to say anything we don't want to. Dream Heero… just dream…"

With those fresh words he turned quietly and stepped towards the door. "Hey Duo?" hearing his name Duo turned to face his old friend. "Your coming back right?" Duo grinned. "Yea… yea I'm coming back… until then just… dream…."


End file.
